


We Meet Again

by Anonymous



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Casey is all grown up when he sees her again, and Derek finally does something about this crush that's gone neglected for far too long.





	We Meet Again

The music is almost as loud as the laughter coming from the group of girls he's chatting up at the moment, and his skin is itching for something he can't quite reach. One of them is drunk beyond belief, her hands tangled in his hair as she kisses the crevice of his neck, and the other two are leaning on him in some form or another, but he only feels halfway in it.

He'd seen her just minutes ago, but every time he'd tried to approach her, he'd gotten dragged away to be dry humped to another shitty dance song. And these girls just weren't doing it for him, which was strange for him, because most any girl with a good body and a pretty face could get him off. But not tonight.

"Oh, Derek," one moans, and he barely hears it because he's looking around, not even paying attention to them, and then he sees her. Just a few feet away from him, she's swaying her hips and making music with just her body alone, and Derek licks his lips as he gently removes the girls' hands from his hair.

"'Scuse me, ladies," he says without taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him, and he faintly hears them scoffing behind him, but he doesn't care about that right now because as soon as she turns around, she stops dead still and her eyes go all wide - that innocent look he so loved, that he'd craved to take away all those years ago, back in that dysfunctional place they'd called a home.

"Derek?"

He flashes her a prepossessing smirk, a sort of trademark of his, and she slowly begins to smile as well. "Casey."

She laughs, mostly out of disbelief and partly because she'd had more than one glass to drink that night, and she fixes the strap of her dress. "What are you doing here?"

Derek takes a casual sip of his drink, letting out a sigh of relief afterwards as he lowers his glass. "Same as everyone else. Having a couple drinks, looking for a one-night stand..."

"God," she replies, an exasperated laugh escaping her lips. "I haven't seen you in... shit, since college."

"Yep," Derek agrees. "Back when you were just a geeky sixteen-year-old klutz."

"And you were an obnoxious douche," she says, and they exchange laughter.

"You look good," Derek compliments her, and it's a genuine one, no layer of teasing to it like he's always add, and he looks her up and down, Casey following the motion.

"Oh, thanks," she says, then it's her turn to look him up and down. "You look good too."

"Thanks," he says. "So did you come with anyone else?"

"Oh, yeah, I came with a few friends. They've all ran off though, so I actually don't know where any of them are." She looks around for them and then settles on a shrug. "You come with anyone?"

"Nah. Just me." His eyes glaze over her body one more time. He knows he only has one shot at this, and he needs to think quick. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere else so we can talk more? It's kind of frustrating having to yell over all this noise."

"Yeah, I was actually gonna suggest we do that," she giggles.

He leads her all the way upstairs, into the host's bedroom. It's dark in there, dimly lit by a lamp on the dresser beside the bed, but he doesn't bother to turn on any lights. 

Closing the door behind him, he quietly locks it when he sees that she's turned around, admiring herself in the mirror as she flips her hair out of her face.

"You know, I never took you for the partying type," Derek noted as he made his way toward her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, and Derek chuckled.

"Back when we were kids, you never really..." He searches for the word. "... knew how to, you know, let loose."

She gives him a fond smile. "Well, that was practically a decade ago, Derek."

"Yeah," he says, lowering his head. "Time really flies."

She turns back to the mirror, taking the mascara wand out of her purse and attending to her eyelashes. "You know, I never did hate you, Derek. As much as I used to say it."

"Really?" Derek says, feigning surprise. 

"I mean, you were a real pain in the ass, but... so are all brothers," she says, clicking the wand closed and putting it back in her purse. Derek gets closer, lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you ever miss it?" he asks, completely out of the blue. She faces him.

"Miss what?" 

Their faces are inches apart. Derek's eyes flit to her lips. It would be so easy to just... 

"What we had," Derek supplies, and she shoots him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? What was it that we had?" she asks.

Derek feels the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and he feels her body is a magnet, pulling him in closer and closer, while she's trying to inch away from him. No, not on his watch she doesn't. 

He grazes his lips over hers, and she pulls a face, almost like disgust. He slowly runs his fingers down her arm. "You know, like you said, as much as you hated me, you couldn't keep yourself away from me."

She furrows her eyebrows, lightly pushing him away from her. "Derek, what are you talking about?" she asks, voice soft and sprinkled with fear.

But Derek knows this is just a game she's playing. "Don't play dumb," he says, holding the back of her head and trailing his lips down her neck. "You know exactly why we came up here, what we both really want."

"Derek, stop it," she tries, but he ignores her protests in favor of bringing her closer, and this time she uses all her strength to push him off, but now he's done with her games. 

He grabs her, pushes her onto the bed with as much force as he can conjure, and falls on top of her. She tries pushing him again, but he grasps her wrists in his hands and slams them into the mattress, holding them down as tightly as he can as he kisses her neck. "Derek!" she yells, fear corrupting her voice. He smirks, his dick throbbing with need. 

"I've wanted this for too long," he says, grabbing both her wrists with one hand and using the other to tear the straps of her dress down, ripping the whole dress off of her. 

"Derek, no!" she yells as he unzips his jeans and pulls them to his ankles, revealing his aching cock. She's looking at him with those wide, innocent eyes again, and fuck if he hasn't fantasizes about this even into his adult years.

He wets his fingers with his own saliva, watching her gasp as he slides two fingers into her vagina. She's half-wet, and he curls his fingers inside her, watches her moan while her hands are shaking with fear in his grip. He adds a third finger, just wants to get this over with so he can get inside her already. 

He finishes fingering her, sliding them out with ease, and he holds his cock up to her opening, smirking as she begs him to stop. It only makes his cock twitch, and he does nothing to prepare her as he shoves it inside with all his might, and she lets out a piercing scream. He pumps into her, her screams not fading and he hears footsteps running up the stairs and then people banging on the door but he's so far gone it doesn't even matter to him if he gets caught. 

He hears a key fiddling in the door when he finishes inside her, letting out every ounce of cum he had, and the door opens wide. He's pulled off of her by someone's hands, and he's being pulled somewhere while someone is calling the police, and he can still hear Casey crying from rooms away. But he's fucking ecstatic.

It's the best feeling he's felt in years, and he still feels himself in a daze even half an hour later when he's being thrown in the back of a police car. 

He doesn't regret it.


End file.
